Love Knows No Boundaries
by Cracked silver
Summary: So, I've posted this before...but the explanation for that is in the A/N. My friend and I decided to do an RP where we paired Shikamaru and Edward Elric so...let's see how that goes. For this chapter, M for a lemon and language. It's yaoi by the way...you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, time for a short explanation. This is actually chapter three of a fanfiction my friend and I were writing before I forgot the password to my old account. The other two chapters are in a fic called Love Knows No Boundaries by thatangst-yauthor, which was my old account name. So, if you want to know what happened beforehand, and I would really recommend you do, read those two chapters because they explain a lot. And don't worry! I haven't forgotten about my other story Two Worlds One Family, in case anyone was actually enjoying the story so far. Anyway, please enjoy the story that we are restarting! **

Shikamaru tilted his head back and sighed loudly, pulling Ed closer. These two were such horndogs, but Shika **(1) **was thinking about his future. He wanted to marry Ed, and he had to take the opportunity to do this.

''Ed, can I ask you something?''

Ed looked up at him with his big, golden eyes. ''What is it, Shika baby?''

Shikamaru swallowed nervously. ''I know that I don't have a ring, and it's so early, but I love you so much. With every fiber of my being, I want and love you. So, will you marry me?''

Ed gasped and smiled like his face would crack in half. ''OH, MY GOD! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!''

Shikamaru smiled and kissed him lovingly, and Ed kissed him back. Shika wrapped his arms around Ed's feminine, slim hips. He pulled their lower bodies closer, causing a low moan to erupt from both of their mouths.

Ed pulled away slightly and placed his small hands on his fiancée's chest. ''I want you, babe…'' He whispered softly and began to blush.

Shika smiled ever so slightly and pulled them both off the couch and into the bathroom.

He locked the door behind them and pushed Ed against the door, kissing him hungrily, then pulled away before Ed could kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and walked over to the shower, pulling his little lover along. He bent down to turn on the water. Ed bit his lip and watched, then looked away while blushing. Shika turned around and winked at him, then stood back up while Ed bit his lip harder. Shika put them both in the water. He pushed Ed against the wall of the shower and fucked him rather aggressively. This would involve plenty of screaming and Ed's legs and ass hurting more than they did before.

**Shika is Ed's pet name for Shikamaru**

**Thing Two: **Don't be stupid! They should already know that if they went back and read the other chapters!

**Thing One:** Don't be mean to me! I was just telling them in case they hadn't done that! Besides, who even knows if we told them that in the previous chapters?!

**Thing Two:** *throws hands in the air* whatever!

**Thing One:** Don't mind her. Anyway, here's the link to the other two chapters in case you don't have the desire to search for the story! I know I'm certainly that lazy person!

**Thing Two:** Comments and reviews – nice ones – make Jalex and Johnlock come true!

**Thing one and two:** Bye, bye!


	2. Ed?

Afterwards, Ed was curled up in Shika's lap, enjoying the pure feeling of bliss. True, it was, like, the third time they'd had sex, but he would never tire of it. And he also gotten a chance to top, which had been rather enjoyable. However, thoughts were swirling through his mind, like a nest of angry hornets. Even though he would happily lay here and let Shika screw him until they both died, but the thought that the Philospher's Stone was so close was him. He loved Shika, he really did, but Al was still at the front of his mind. So he yawned.

''Tired, love?'' Shika asked. Ed nodded, and Shika stood and carried Ed to bed.

After he was sure Shika was still asleep, Ed stood, wincing, and dressed quickly. He

He knocked and, when no one answered, snuck in through the window.

He crept down the hallway and listened for any sound that would lead him to the Alchemist. **(1) **Suddenly he heard a crash and ran towards this. This was a mistake because he stepped on a huge Transmutation circle once he walked into the room.

The Circle was activated once he stepped on it, and all he felt was a sharp pain as he was blinded by a bright white light.

Back at the hotel, Shika woke with a start. ''Ed?''

**I don't remember what I named in the RP so he's the crazy Alchemist now. In other news, sorry the chapter is so short. I don't really remember what happened, but I tried so I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Just to Clear Things Up

**Okay, I feel like this needs to be cleared up. Someone did tell me to kill myself, but I and the friend I'm writing this fic with didn't take it seriously. We thought it was kind of stupid actually, so please don't worry or anything. Guest, I'm sorry I don't know your real name, but thanks for ripping that person's ass. I understand the story is seems to be too fast, but it's because it's based off of an old RP and we're trying to figure out how to turn it into a story. I'm sorry if it's hard to understand. I'll try to fix that, so thank you for the tips. My friend is supposed to write chapter three, and we'll do our best to slow it down and all that chiz. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up and say thank you. Hopefully there will be a new chapter for this fic up soon. That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry this is just an A/N and not an actual chapter. Bye, bye!**


End file.
